


Take A Bullet

by PunQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012), slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunQueen/pseuds/PunQueen
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, you end up tackling one of SHIELD’s favorite agents.-“Damn near take a bullet for a guy and he kicks you in the face,” you grumbled. Someone on the comms laughed.“Shit,” you heard, the voice echoing in your comms.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I couldn't get out of my head. Might build on it when I'm done with my other fic, who knows.

You pulled on your tactical gloves, doing one last check for your weapons as your team neared the site. Just ten minutes earlier, Captain America, AKA Steve Rogers, had finished giving a final recap of the mission. There were four teams, two of which would be focused on infiltration, another two focused on making sure they didn’t encounter too many problems. 

You’d been lucky to be paired with the captain himself. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t stressing about the _why,_ but you had a mission to get to and that was far more important to think about. It was only your third mission with the STRIKE team, but you’d supposedly impressed Agent Romanoff enough for her to personally request you be assigned to it - possible permanently if this mission went well. That was also enough to give you a mild heart attack when you thought about it, so you tried not to. 

“Landing in three minutes,” voiced the pilot. At least this time you didn’t have to parachute down. 

You shook out the last of your nerves. It was time to get to work. 

It wasn’t longer than seven minutes before the team was ordered to retreat as the intel proved to be bad. You were ambushed almost immediately after Agent Romanoff’s team of two had gotten in. You were fighting beside Captain Rogers, taking on three guys while he tried to manage five. 

You had fallen back after a hard kick from the last guy you were taking down, sending you into the snow, which had given you the perfect line of sight for the shooter in the trees. You knew it wasn’t one of yours. You got away from your fight, scrambling to push Captain Rogers down. Given that you’d already been on the ground, you ended up tackling his knees. 

He retaliated with a strong kick that nearly took you out, but you focused instead on retrieving one of the guns that’d fallen during the fight. You took out two of the agents on the ground before looking up.

You pointed your gun at the person that you could barely make out in the trees, shooting twice. One of them must’ve landed, because several branches shifted, causing piles of snow to plop down as they fell. 

“Damn near take a bullet for a guy and he kicks you in the face,” you grumbled afterwards, shutting your eyes against the pain in your head. Someone on the comms laughed as you finally realized the ache in your shoulder. At least you’d been wearing a vest… 

“Shit,” you heard, the voice beside you echoing in your comms. “Come on.” He dragged you up, pulling your arm - the good one, thankfully - around his shoulders after you nearly lost your balance. 

“Not even thank you... “ You complained after a long silence. “Next time… Next time I might let you get hit, Cap.” 

“Yeah, Cap, where are your manners?” teased Agent Romanoff, pulling a smirk from you. “Maybe a proper thank you is in order. Hey, y/n, what are you doing on Friday night? Got dinner plans?” 

“Romanoff,” said Captain Rogers, practically growling. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be out with a concussion,” you said, glad to see quinjet in sight even though your partner was taking most of your weight. 

“Damn, that’s a shame,” said Agent Romanoff. “Maybe next week.” 

The joking had lightened the team’s morale, making the ride back a little less dark and gloomy than it could’ve been. Captain Rogers had helped you take a seat before grabbing a med kit. 

Natasha, looking only slightly less battered than you felt, whistled when she caught sight of the state you were in. “That’s gonna need stitches. Did Cap do that?” 

“Not sure,” you replied. You leaned forward, trying to alleviate your dizziness. 

“Head up,” ordered the captain. “Let me clean that up and cover it.” 

You sat up with extreme effort, not even bothering to question why the captain himself was taking care of you. 

“Try and stay awake, we’re only a few hours from the base,” he said, quieter than before. 

“You know that sleeping during concussions isn’t actually bad?” you told him. 

“That’s if you can walk properly,” he said. “We’re gonna have a long talk about communicating when your partner is in danger, so I’m sure you’ll have no problems.” 

“Pretty sure my vest can show you that it was a spur-of-the-moment thing,” you retaliated. “Better my vest than your knees. I don’t think I’d be able to carry you, Cap.” 

“And here I was thinking you were the quiet type,” muttered Captain Rogers. 

“I think I earned the right to be a little chatty. If not, we can blame the concussion.” 

“You wouldn’t have a concussion if you’d properly communicated.” 

“You’d be down by at least one knee if I hadn’t acted first.” You smiled a bit and followed up with. “And if you’re gonna be down on one knee in front of me, I’d prefer it be with a ring.” 

Captain Rogers looked like he was calling the patience of God Himself to deal with you as you giggled. He shook his head and finished patching you up. 

You caught Natasha giving you a satisfied smile as he walked away. “I knew you’d be good for the team, but this good? That’s just a lucky pick,” she said. She held out her hand. “Welcome to the team y/n.” 

You shook her hand. “Thanks.” It looked like you were officially a member of Captain America’s STRIKE team… You were sure it was going to be an interesting experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write a second part. I really had to. Who knows where this is gonna go? I don't. But this is just another one shot I came up with.

“Does he frequently jump off planes to avoid questions about his life?” you asked casually. It was your fourth mission with STRIKE. “Or is this a new development?” 

“A bit of both,” answered Natasha. “Our turn.” 

Your stomach dropped as you fell. That was the worst part of it. Then, you released the parachute, slowing your decent until you were on the ship.

“What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you, she seems kind of nice,” Natasha suggested to Steve after she'd landed. 

“Secure the engine room, then find me a date.” 

You just made out her saying “I’m multitasking,” as you travelled with Rumlow to free the hostages. 

You peered into the room the hostages were trapped in. “Targets acquired,” said one of your teammates when you were all set. 

“STRIKE in position,” said Rumlow. 

“Natasha, what’s your status?” asked Steve. “Status, Natasha.” 

“Hang on,” she replied. You waited patiently for her to confirm. “Engine room secure.” 

You peered in for a second time, catching sight of Jasper Sitwell before you moved back. Steve had asked a good question earlier, why was Sitwell on the ship? It wasn’t your job to ask questions, but you definitely wanted the answer.

“On my mark. Three… Two… One.” 

You and your companions broke the glass of the windows as you attacked the frenchmen guarding the hostages, with Rumlow breaking down the door only a second after. You quickly worked to free the hostages from their zip ties, giving the first two you had reached knives to help the others. You were sure to collect the knives when they were done, re-sheathing them and staying to the back of the line that had formed

“Hostages en route to extraction,” reported Rumlow. “Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Captain. Hostiles are still in play.” 

“Natasha… Batroc’s on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages. Natasha.” 

The comms went quiet and you focused back in on your mission, guarding the hostages from the back as your team kept moving. When you finally reached the lifeboats, you helped people board them and sent them down. 

_ BOOM. _ The explosion had come from somewhere in the center of the ship. “Alright, folks, let’s pick up the pace,” you encouraged, keeping an eye out for Steve and Natasha. Two boats left… 

You caught sight of Steve first, who was covered in soot and scratches. Natasha was following about fifteen feet behind him. You and Natasha ended up together on a boat, Rumlow and Steve on the other. Now you just had to wait for extraction. 

* * *

“So,” you began, sitting with some chips and dip as Natasha was forced to wait for her clearance from MedBay. Your own post-mission check had only taken a few minutes. “Why’s Cap so pissed off?” 

“That’s slightly above your clearance level,” she said. “Give me one.” 

You held out the container for her. “So it has nothing to do with trying to get him a date?” 

She smiled, chunching down on a chip. “No. I’ve been doing that for almost a year now.” 

“Oh, the poor man,” you said. 

“Steve is anything but poor, have you seen his military back-pay?” she grinned. 

You laughed easily. “No, but I’ve heard the rumors.” 

Natasha was given the all-clear and you were both on your way, sharing the container of chips and dip. “Maybe if you’d go on a date with him-” 

“I’m gonna stop you right there. He obviously doesn’t want to date me,” you said. “It’s a strict work-only relationship.” 

“It doesn’t have to be. Where’d you get these, anyways?” She took another chip as she spoke. 

“I got the chips from a corner store. The dip is homemade, I’ll text you the recipe later. And what are you suggesting I do, exactly? He almost never talks to me. It’s not like this.” You gestured between the two of you. “I was actually surprised you talked to me. Even though you picked me for the team. You never explained that, by the way.” 

“What do you need me to explain? I thought you’d be good. I was right,” she shrugged. “We kept you.” 

Why’d she make it sound so simple? “If you say so. Go debrief. I’ll see you on Thursday.” 

“See you Thursday, y/n.” 


End file.
